Second Chances
by Roseprincess1
Summary: A familar character from Beast Wars, wakes up in the G1 universe and gets another chance at life.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: This story was written with the help of my friend DragonsFlyame. Upsilon is mainly her creation and I am useing him here with permission. It oringinally started as a bit of an RP but grew into a story in my head. Any how, hope all of you like this take on the subject. I dont own transformers or the original characters, this is purely for entertainment.

RP1

Second Chances

He had no idea how long he'd been there, notreally. He had kept counting for a long time after the explosion, but eventually even that had lost his interest. It had been his impression that he was going to wake up on the other side of the matrix when he'd driven that shard downwards. What had happened though had been the exact opposite. He couldn't move on, and neither could the other one.

_Who was the other one any how?_

He kept trying to dredge the name of the person up out of his spark but it wasn't working. When he'd first realized that he was trapped there had been a very long while that he had spent talking to the other one. Some where he still slightly resented him, but after this long he couldn't even remember why. What had he been so very angry over? Once again try as he might he couldn't seem to make the memories of what he'd been mad over come clear.

_It must not have been very important, else I'd remember it. Maybe I was angry for the wrong reason?_

Maybe, but pointless or not, he knew deep in the core of his spark that it was that anger that had resulted in trapping him here. That anger or the actions he had taken because of that anger. The really funny part was that try as he might to get that anger back, he couldn't. Perhaps being trapped down there had mellowed him some what.

_And how do I know it's down any way?_

Once again he thought to him self. It had been a long time since he'd been able to keep his thoughts straight.

Not that he was crazy mind you, though some where he knew there was people that thought he was, again he didn't know how he knew that. It was just a certainty to him that existed. No he wasn't crazy, and he wasn't really angry any longer. But it really didn't matter he supposed. He was probably going to be trapped there for much longer than he already had been. That didn't really bother him that much any more either.

After all, something told him that he'd been wasting his life on something pointless. So he made up his mind that it really wasn't doing any harm staying like this. No one needed him, and he wasn't hurting any one, so maybe things were better off this way any how.

That was when every thing changed. Some one or something found the spot where he'd been for all of those years. He could hear them talking but couldn't really make out that many words. He got the impression they were moving him though, moving what was left of him rather. Why he didn't under stand really, he wanted to stay like that. Not hurting any one or being hurt. But the ones that had found him believed that they were doing the right thing.

He tried to tell them that he wanted to be left alone, that they shouldn't have bothered. He was happy down there. This was where he belonged, where he wasn't in any danger of hurting some one or of getting hurt him self. Still the people that moved him out weren't listening.

Eventually the sense of movement stopped. He guessed the person who had moved him had decided that perhaps it wasn't worth it. That he was better off just left alone and had put him some place, not like the one he remembered, but some where that he could be alone. He had come to that conclusion when every thing suddenly changed.

Something changed, and he no longer felt like he was trapped. No, now it felt strange. More like he was waiting for something, for some kind of change to happen to him. He could hear people around him again now, and the voices actually began to sound coherent. But what they were saying still didn't make much sense to him.

_Still alive? Four million years? What does that all mean? Is that how long I've been here?_

Then it changed again. Blackness slowly began to creep into the edges of his awareness. It was like he was going into shut down, or recharge. But he hadn't done that in a long time. He didn't understand what was happening to him and so he tried his best to fight it. Eventually how ever, he was only left with the barest minimum of consciousness and that too was slowly fading away.

_Maybe this is it? Maybe, I've finally found away to move on, when I wake up, things will be different, better. Maybe after all of this time, I can finally have some peace._


	2. Second Chances : part 2

Second Chances: Part 2

"Hey come on," Some one told him, "Come on wake up."

He winced and waited. The last thing he wanted to do right then was wake up. He didn't want to wake up; he didn't even want to move. He had a head ache and the weird sense that something strange had happened to him.

The person who was trying to get him conscious wasn't taking no for an answer however.

"Wake up or I'm going to light a fire under your skid plate," The person paused for a second, "Literally."

He finally gave in and powered up his optics. The big white and red blur over his head resolved into a face and the person grinned down at him.

"Welcome back, I was starting to wonder if I had left something out."  
He sat up and put his hand in his face and then looked around, "What happened? Where the heck am I?"

"Well, what happened I can't answer that one for you friend," The white robot continued, "But I can tell you where you are. This is the ark, aka autobot head quarters."

He blinked at him, and suddenly a lot of things came smashing back into focus. A lot but not all, some real gaps still remained. But who he was, how he got there, and what had caused him to be trapped were very clear.

"The Ark?" He stared at the white bot he now realized could be none other than Ratchet him self.

Again how he knew this person escaped him, but he knew that they were a medic and had been or were important for some reason.

"Did I stutter?" The medic asked slightly irritated.

"No… it's just…" He looked around.

He had memories of this place, but this wasn't how he knew it. He had seen it as a ghost ship. Lifeless and full of lifeless passengers just waiting to be found, much the same as he had been. Now though, it was full of people, noise and light. There seemed to be some one every where and they were all very much alive now.

Ratchet shook his head at him, realizing that he'd snapped him off.

"I'm sorry man. You have a right to be a little bit disoriented. You've been off line a very, very long time."

He looked around again in almost complete awe and then turned back to the medic. "How long?"

The doctor shrugged, "I'm still not sure, a lot of the data in your memory was scrambled, but if I had to make a guess, I'd say about oh… three or four million years. Seems like you crashed here not long after us."

"No kidding, s'not like I meant to."

"Dose any one ever really mean to crash?" Ratchet asked him. "So any how, can you remember any thing?"

He did in fact remember several things. There was that anger again, wanting to come to the surface for some reason. The reason how ever remained as elusive as ever. There were some brief flashes of fighting of some kind, but those were hard to place as well. Finally there was the memory of how he got there. That was the most vibrant and the one closest to the surface of his mind.

"I … I remember an explosion… but other than that…just flashes that don't really make much sense."

"I see," ratchet nodded, "Well some amnesia is to be expected. Once you get more accustomed to your new form, hopefully your data tracks will restore themselves."  
"New form?" He questioned.

Ratchet grinned at him and nodded. That's when he looked down. He'd changed, completely. Gone was the streamlined form he remembered, and in place of it was something slightly boxier but much larger and more powerful. He couldn't tell now what he transformed into but it had to be some kind of vehicle.

"In case you're wondering," The medic told him, "Dodge ram."

"I see," he blinked, "Well it's not what I'm used to but, it's nice."

Ratchet grinned at him and then walked over to the com. "Hey Upsilon, could you come in here for a second. He's awake."

"Of course," a very pleasant voice answered from the other end.

Then the doctor turned back to him, "So we have a few seconds, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"You remember your name son?"

He thought about that for a second. He did actually, but it no longer seemed really appropriate. After all, considering his new body the chances of him being any where near the water were pretty slim, his old name no longer really fit. He thought about it a few more second and then looked back to the doctor.

"I guess for now you can just call me DC." He answered.

"Works for me," He patted him on the arm as the door opened and another transformer stepped through.  
This one was a bit taller than Ratchet; he had a sleeker design that hinted at his alt mode being some kind of sports car or such. He had a pleasant enough face and bright green optics that set off the red and black of his coloring nicely.

"Hi there," he held out his hand to DC, "Nice to see you finally awake."

The former manta ray took his hand and shook it back, "Nice to be awake."

"Well then, I'll let Ups' here show you around the ark and you can pick out some where to stay if you like. When you get a bit more settled, Prime's most likely going to want to speak to you some."

"Prime?" DC blinked at a loss.

"You know," Upsilon grinned, "big guy, Red and blue, in charge around here?"  
"Oh…" That one managed to catch him off guard, "Yeah I guess it just hadn't clicked."

Ratchet laughed at him, "Don't worry about it kid, your data tracks are bound to patch them selves up eventually. Just give it some time."

He nodded and slid down off the table to follow the other guy. Upsilon grinned at him and motioned for him to follow.

"You have a while yet before your back to normal I suppose?"  
DC nodded at him, "That's what he told me."

"I see," he nodded to him self for some strange reason, "Well in the mean time,how about I give you the ten cent tour?"

"Lead on."

The blue and sliver truck spent a good hour being shown around, and he got a very good idea of the lay of the land. Eventually they made it to the area of the ship that was sectioned of for private quarters.

"So ahh… where do I…?" DC looked around trying to guess which rooms were empty and which weren't.

"Well these are all full, but there are some back here that are empty." Upsilon led him down the hallway, "Truth is, they really have them, rooms I mean, all over the place. Every one has just set up where they feel the most comfortable."

He touched a panel on the wall and the door slid aside revealing a nice but some what Spartan place. "This is my room, I don't really have that much in here for the time being. Just the model I'm working on."  
DC Spotted a table that was covered with a very intricately detailed cityscape. It was very well done, and some one had put a lot of time in to it.

"Its great," DC told him, "Did you make all of this?"

"Yes," He nodded and walked over to it, "It's a model of my first home you might say."

"Well it's really wonderful."  
"Thanks," He motioned back to the door, "Come on lets see if we can find you a spot."

He followed Upsilon back out into the hall and they found an empty one just across the hall.

"I like this one," DC nodded, "I think I'll take it for now."

"That works," Upsilon turned and headed out, "Hey you need any thing; I'm across the hall okay?"  
"Thanks," DC told him.

"Welcome to the autobots man," the door swooshed shut be hind upsilon and left DC alone in there.

He sat there for a while, just getting used to all of this. A new body, a new life, and all that anger he remembered seemed to be gone for the most part. He made up his mind to not try and pry into his past for now. He had a second chance and hoped that he could use it. The Autobots had been unbelievably kind to him from the moment he'd come back on line. He was determined to make the best of it that he could. There was just one thing that bothered him as he got comfortable, some thing that niggled at the back of his mind but he couldn't quiet place. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something that he had to remember.


	3. Second Chances: Part 3

Second Chances: Part 3

His optics snapped open and he nearly went flying off his recharge birth as he woke up for the fifth time in as many days from yet another nightmare. When he finally managed to get him self calmed down some DC swung his legs around off the side and put his face into his hands trying to make what he had seen in his mind make sense. There was a lot involved in the images but most of it seemed to be just that, random flashes of things and people that he realized he should know but didn't. The most disturbing of all of them was the girl; some one he knew he had once loved, having something horrid happen to her and the feeling that he was helpless to stop it.

Ratchet had told him that his memory would restore its self given enough time but this wasn't what he had been expecting to happen. He had thought that the information would just come to him one day, or that he would gradually get the feeling of what he had been back. Instead, night after night he fought the dreams and spent the day distracted trying to make sense of what was running loose in his mind. To be honest everyone around him had been a lot more compassionate about it than he had expected. Optimus him self had informed him that until things were clear in his mind that he was to be left on the light duty roster. Ratchet agreed with this and he had been assigned mostly to keeping the monitors company.

He should have been happy about that but for some reason that irked him, he came to the conclusion that he was the type that was normally out there in the thick of things, not staring at a screen. Orders were orders though, and he had done his best to follow them. The two twins had come by on occasion to keep him company, two people that he still looked at with almost awe for some reason. Jazz and most of the others had been nice to him as well, making certain that he knew he was welcome.

The one that had been the most helpful however was his across the hall neighbor, Upsilon, the mech who seemed to be going even more out of his way than others to help him get used to both his new surroundings and body. Learning the new transformation had been a lot of fun, apparently Autobots didn't require a code to transform. They just decided that they wanted to change to their alt modes and away they went.

Despite everything though, the friendship, the light duty, and every thing that was being offered to try and make it easier, things were getting harder. Besides all of the night mares for some strange reason, he had the worst feeling of guilt. Like he was betraying someone every time he tried to get himself back into normal life, he got the impression that he was wrong. The times that this feeling was the worst, were concerning the person who had been the kindest to him. But for unfathomable reason every time he was around his black and red friend, something inside screamed that he should be doing just the opposite.

So here he was, once again waking up from recharge and heading down to the commissary and the crack of dawn. Most of the others, except those on the night shift were still asleep so he had the place to himself. He had just settled down with his energon and was thinking when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Well looking at it isn't going to make it liquefy you know?" the pleasant voice told him, "You actually have to drink it."

"Good morning Ups'" DC told him half heartedly.

"Okay what's the ma…?" He stopped in mid sentence when he got a look at him, "Primus man you look like death warmed over? What's wrong?"

"I didn't recharge well last night." DC muttered at him.

"Again?" Upsilon popped the seal on his own cube and shook his head, "Okay that's it. I told you if you had one more I was going to drag you off to see the medic and I will."

"No thanks," DC looked up at him and made a face, "Besides, I don't think he can help me with this. This is some thing that I need to work out on my own, something to do with my memories."

"Ain't amnesia fun?" Ups' grinned. "Seriously, if you wont let me take you there then at least let me take you someplace that you can work off some steam at okay?"

"Do I even want to know what you have cooking in that devious lil' mind of yours?"

"Trust me you will like it! It helps me out when I get that way." He assured DC as he started in on his own breakfast.

The blue and sliver mech finally gave in and started working on his own. He was pretty impressed actually. He remembered vaguely what it was supposed to be like, energon, and this was nothing like what he remembered. No this was some how more than any he some how knew that he had ever had. Not to mention the fact that he actually liked having something besides just a face plate. This of course led him back into thinking about his past. He could come up with an image of what he had once looked like, specifically facially, again however, there were more holes there than there was information and it once again led him down the road of trying to get to the part that was blocked off.

"STOP THAT!" Some one slapped the table and proceeded to snap him out of his gloomy reverie.

"Huh?" He looked up to find and irate Upsilon glaring at him. "You were doing it again, weren't you?"

"Eh, I guess so." DC admitted sheepishly.

"You know what I think your problem is?" The green eyed mech told him, "I think you're trying to hard."

"Trying to hard?" DC shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"That's why it won't work, you're trying to hard to make the connection and your mind is fighting against it."  
"I…" DC trailed off, "I hadn't thought of it that way."

Upsilon looked him over, "Look in my experiences, the mind of any thing organic, cybertronian, any thing, is pretty hardy. That, and it usually knows what its doing weather we want to admit it or not."

"So what you're saying is…"

"What I'm saying is you can't remember yet because you aren't ready. When your mind knows that you can actually handle knowing the things that are in there, then…" Ups' stopped and raised his hands in a shrug, "who knows?"

"I guess you might have a point there," the blue truck finally admitted, "Any how what is this thing that you said you wanted to show me? You know that said might help me relax?"

"Finish your breakfast," Ups' nodded at his barely touched energon, "Then I'll show you."

About ten minutes later both of them showed up in the sparring area and found it already occupied.  
"Hey guys!" Sideswiped waved at them from where he was in a head lock compliments of his twin.

"Hi there," Sunstreaker added as he let his brother go, "So you finally got him down here huh?"

"Yep," Upsilon grinned then turned to DC, "So you wanna spar first or you wanna watch first."

"Well I think I will try the sparring," he looked around, "Which of us spars with who?"

"You can go with either of the twins, or I can spar with you."

Dc thought about that one for a second and then shrugged, "How about you and me fist?"

"That works," His friend told him and he hopped into the ring, "You want to go hand to hand or with weapons first?"

"Hmmmm…I'm…"

"Let's try it hand to hand first then." Ups' told him as the twins gave him a shove into the ring.

The match lasted about ten minutes and the two of them found out that the other was very good at this kind of fighting. DC seemed to take real pride in working through the routines and the more he did this, the more familiar it became to him. When the match was finally over and it was the twins turn to go again, DC sat down on the side of the ring and realized that he was enjoying the first few moments of peace that he had been given in almost a whole earth week. He would have enjoyed it if it had kept up but his mind had other plans for him right then. Just as predicted the moment he wasn't worrying about trying to bring his past back to the surface it came plowing into him.

One moment he was simply relaxing and the next the memories started hitting him in unmerciful flashes. He suddenly grabbed his head and doubled over trying to cope with them.

_FLASH: A city, a colony some where in complete ruin_

_FLASH: A war between monsters and warriors unlike any that had ever been seen._

_FLASH: Something utterly depraved and merciless laughing at him as his whole world came crashing down around him._

_FLASH: millions of years trapped on the bottom of the ocean, stuck alone with nothing but the very thing that had ruined his life._

What every one else who was around him saw and heard, consisted of him grabbing his head, doubling over and falling off the side of the sparring ring. A few moments later he came around and realized with great embarrassment that he had fainted and those who had been there with him. Had wound up having to call in the medic to make sure he wasn't about to die.

"You in there DC," Ratchet asked him.

"Unfortunately," He groaned and sat up. "I think I'm going to barf."

"What happened?" Upsilon asked.

"His memories have started coming back," Ratchet told them, "Forcefully it seems."

"What was all of that?" DC demanded.

"What did you see?" Ups' looked down at him, his face covered with a slightly strange expression.

"Images, flashes," DC shook his head. "I can't explain any of them. The feelings are there, just no…"

"Context for them right?" Ratchet finished.

"Right," DC confirmed.

Ratchet thought about this for a second, and then nodded to him self.

"Well what I can tell you is that this probably isn't going to be the last thing that happens like this, so be ready. Thankfully the second time usually isn't as bad, so hopefully you will be able to start sorting them out soon."

"I hope so."

"In the mean time," The medic told him, "I want you to keep it simple to day. Don't over do it, put any more stress on your cerebral circuits okay?"

"I can do that." DC agreed.

"Good."

The fiasco finally over it took him a few minutes to get organized and head back but DC eventually made it to his post and wound up staring numbly at the screen. He was half way to La La land when he heard some one come up behind him.

"Hey Ups," He told the person.

"Hey you're self," Upsilon pulled up a chair and sat beside him, "You sure you're okay?"

"No," DC answered, "But there isn't a whole lot I can do." He paused for a second and then looked over at him. "By the way, thanks."

Ups' looked shocked for a second and then asked, "For what?"

"You were right; getting my mind off things helped me remember some. As confusing as it was it was a step in the right direction."

Upsilon looked at him for a second, "Well that's your right my friend. Any way, you need any help with any thing else let me know okay?"

"Thanks I will," DC looked at him as he walked off and stared.

His memory was starting to come back, but it had a weird side effect. He had felt guilty for some reason when he talked to Upsilon before. Now he didn't know what he was feeling. Still this was the first thing that could be done in order to sort out his life. Hopefully, the time would come when the rest of his mind made as much sense now as his thinking did.


End file.
